


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 14: Internship Start

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Summary: Wow I actually decided to put my OC’s name in the character tags this time! 😆 I might go back and change that for the other chapters but I’m lazy so. 🤷
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 14: Internship Start

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually decided to put my OC’s name in the character tags this time! 😆 I might go back and change that for the other chapters but I’m lazy so. 🤷

JERIKO’S POV  
The next week was officially the start of our internships, each and every one of us has either been accepted by or chosen a pro hero to work with. We all stood in a group just outside the train station as Aizawa spoke “Remember everyone you don’t have permission to wear your costumes out in public yet, and don’t lose them or anything. Make sure you mind your manners with the pros at your internships as well. Get to it.” “Yes sir.” The class all responded in unison. Me, Uraraka, and Izuku all saw Iida walking away. Midoriya was the first one to call out to him “Iida wait!” The blue haired boy stopped in his tracks “Are you okay?” Izuku asked with a concerned look on his face. “Yeah man, you’ve barely talked to us and you’ve been acting strange.” Uraraka nodded in agreement with both of us as Izuku continued “If you don’t wanna talk about it now, that’s fine, but if you need to you can talk to us.” “Yeah, we’re friends right?” Iida slightly flinched when I said that, I realized that it echoed the same word I have said to him during the sports festival “hey Iida...no matter what happens we’re still friends right?” He turned to the three of us and gave us a simple “yes.” And walked away without another word. _“Iida...I wish you’d just open up to us...I know the pain you’re going through.” _I clenched my fist tight _“and I want to help...but I can’t if you won’t let me!” _“I’m telling you that kid’s gonna kill that hero murderer guy.” The Rider said _“no, even if he’s hurting Iida would never do that. He’s a good guy...he’s nothing like you!” _“You keep telling yourself that kid.” I stood there still looking at Iida before Uraraka nunged my arm. “Well, we should get going to our internships. Bye Jeriko!” And Uraraka ran off to catch her train waving back to us as me and Midoriya waved back. Izuku turned to me and said “Hey, don’t worry too much about Iida okay? I know you’re worried and I am too but...just try to focus on your internship alright?” I nodded in agreement and waved goodbye as the two of us separated. I looked to see Todoroki was walking towards his train as well, Denki was actually right about one thing, Todoroki did end up choosing his dad to intern with. I quickly ran to catch up. “Todoroki!” The white and red haired boy turned around to face me. “Oh, hi Jeriko.” “Hi…” I took a second to catch my breath “you’re interning with Endeavor right?” He was hesitant but nodded “yeah...I figured since we’re going to the same place we could go together.” Todoroki stood there for a moment with a blank expression on his face, this kid is so hard to read sometimes, before he eventually nodded again. I walked beside him as we made our way to the train. “great.”______

_______“Well this isn’t what I was hoping for.” _Todoroki and I sat next to each other on the train in complete, awkward, silence. “Well what were you expecting?” The Rider asked _“I don’t know? I was thinking there’d be some conversation.” _“You nearly beat him to a bloody pulp during the sports festival, how could you expect anything else?” _“That was not me! You were the one who did that!” _“Whatever…” I looked over to Todoroki who was currently on his phone and I took a deep breath before I spoke “hey, um…” Todoroki looked over to me. “I wanted to apologize for...you know...what happened during the sports festival.” “It’s fine.” He quickly replied going back onto his phone. “No, it’s not. I...what I did was-“ “Jeriko, it’s fine, really. You wanted to win so you used every advantage you had, I can’t blame you for that.” “No you don’t get it I never meant for any of that to happen!” the half and half boy looked up from his phone again to me. “I...it was an accident...I didn’t mean to use that power and I’m sorry.” Todoroki just stared at me and furrowed his brows in confusion, he was about to speak when I cut him off. “And...I guess you should know what my qui...what my power is.” “What?” “You said I’d tell you when you beat me, and you did, so-“ “Jeriko you don’t have to-“ “yes...yes I do...I owe you an explanation at least.” Todoroki made no efforts to dissuade me, he just sat there in silence again. “Are you sure about this? You really wanna tell him what you are? What WE are?” The Rider asked as I shuttered at his words, how would he react? Would he tell Endeavor once we got there? I shook the doubts out of my mind as I started to explain. “My quirk...it isn’t a quirk at all.” Todoroki, now looking even more confused, put his phone in his pocket and focused all his attention on me. “What do you mean it’s not a quirk? What is your power then?” “It’s...um…” I stopped for a moment to see if anyone was paying attention. “Ok I’m gonna be honest what I’m about to say is gonna sound crazy, but I swear it’s the truth.” Todoroki nodded in acknowledgement as I continued. “My power...it’s a demon.” Todoroki’s eyes went wide and he just stared at me. “Like I said, sounds crazy but it’s true.” “No I...I believe you…” now I was the one with a confused look on his face. “You don’t seem like the kind of person who’d joke about this stuff. Plus, the flaming skull makes a lot more sense when you say that.” I chuckled a bit “yeah, didn’t think you were the type to make jokes.” “I wasn’t joking though…” silence fell between us for a moment before I spoke “listen, if you don’t want to work with me now that you know I’d understand. Hell I wouldn’t work with me either after what I just told you.” “Well, I don’t mind.” I looked back at him, surprise adorned on my face “you’re a good guy Jeriko, you care about your friends, you put others before yourself, and you always seem to know how to cheer someone up. If you ask me, no matter what your powers are, you’ll make an amazing hero.” A smile came across my face before I spoke again. “Thanks Todoroki…” once again a silence was between us for another minute or two before I was sick of it again. “So...what’s your dad like? I mean I’ve seen him on the news sure but, what’s Endeavor like in person?” Todoroki’s expression swiftly changed, he’s usually so calm and collected, but the moment I mentioned his father he looked annoyed, angry even! “My old man’s a scumbag that’s what he is.” I stared at him, a bit stunned by his words and harsh tone. “Okay is there some kind of family drama that I’m not picking up on here? Like, Endeavor called you his ‘masterpiece’ and you seem to hate him more then villains do? What’s going on?” He didn’t even bother to look at me; he just sat there staring at his left palm as he responded. “You know that my father is the number two hero, obviously, he was so obsessed with being number one and surpassing All Might. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how strong he was, he never could. So he decided if he couldn’t then he would through an ‘heir’ of sorts, and because of his status he has a large sum of money to throw at his problems.” My eyes went wide with fear. “Wait...you don’t mean…” I have heard of arranged quirk marriages before, in a world of superpowers it makes sense some people would combine quirks to make children with more powerful ones, but for the number two hero to do it? Todoroki nodded his head and continued. “He bought my mother’s affection and got her ice quirk. He had three other kids before he made me, his ‘masterpiece’ as he so eloquently put it. He separated me from my older siblings and started training me to be his successor. My mother resisted this of course, and he beat her for her interference, until one day...she snapped...and she poured boiling water over my face.” ''Your scar?” “Yes...he sent her away and I blamed him for all of it. I promised him that I would reject his power! Until…” “the sports festival...me and Izuku…” “more Midoriya then you but, yes.” I just sat there for a moment in complete and utter shock. Even if I did lose him, I at least had a good dad...Todoroki has had to live with the worst kind his whole life. It took me a second before I spoke again “I guess we’ve both been through rough childhoods huh?” “...what?” “Oh right, I forgot to mention. The whole reason I have the demon inside me is because I tried to save my dad...I made a deal with the devil and he...he killed him anyway.” Todoroki was now the one in shocked silence as we both sat there, we unloaded so much on each other yet we barely even talked before. Todoroki was the first one to speak. “I’m sorry about your dad…” I nodded “and I’m sorry about your mom…” we both sat in silence for the rest of the train ride but this time it wasn’t awkward, I think now there’s a mutual respect between me and my internship partner.______ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Me and Todoroki walked into Endeavor’s agency and approached the reception desk, the woman there looked up from her computer and saw our uniforms. “Ah! You two must be the interns from UA correct? Shouto it’s good to see you, and you must be Jeriko.” We both nodded as she motioned towards the elevator “go on ahead, Endeavor is expecting you two.” Once we got up to Endeavor’s office I hesitated to enter _“how’s this gonna go...what’s he going to say?” _Todoroki nunged my shoulder as he opened the door. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. My old man wouldn’t have asked for you if he didn’t see potential.” I took a deep breath and the two of us walked in. Endeavor was sitting at his desk when the two of us entered “I’ve been waiting for you Shoto, I see you’re finally ready to walk down the path of the mighty.” “I have no intention of following any path you’ve created, only I can decide my future.” “Ha, is that so? And you…” he pointed towards me and I suddenly felt a pit form in my stomach, he was just as intimidating in person as he seemed on TV. “You’re Jeriko correct? Or should I call you Ghost Rider?” “I-uh…” “quit looking so nervous I don’t bite...often.” He chuckled slightly before standing up from his office chair and walking towards the two of us. “I must say I was impressed by your performance during the sports festival, especially in regards to your fight with Shoto. You truly have an impressive quirk.” As he got closer I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter and my head started to ache. “Oh I can smell this one’s wrongs for sure!” The Rider said in my head “those he’s hurt deserve vengeance!” _“No! He’s the number two hero!” _“I don’t care who he is, he’ll burn all the same!” My body started to shake as I struggled to keep the Rider at bay. “But let me make myself clear…” Endeavor was practically right in my face “if you attempt anything like that against Shoto again...and I won’t be so forgiving, understand?” I nodded, still trying to prevent the Rider from being unleashed. The number two smirked and walked past me “good, very good…” suddenly I felt myself start to slip and my eyes started to glow orange but before I could turn I felt a cool sensation across my body, my mind felt clear, and my eyes stopped glowing. I looked to Todoroki and saw he was gripping my arm with his right hand and using his quirk to cool me off. “Hm...disappointing.” The Rider said before he went silent again. “You two should get ready. We’re going out.” Todoroki turned, releasing his grip on me. “Where to?” “It’s time I show you what it means to be a hero…”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________END OF CHAPTER 14_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
